wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phasmid.
Do not edit without my permission, you can tell me about spelling though! OC for the Villain Contest. "I...I can't turn back now, I've gone too far. I can't reach anymore to the flame that kept me from the darkness. I am the darkness. The flame, it's caused me so many burns. I had to put it out, for good." -Phasmid to Ivory. Life is nothing but a game and we are all meaningless pawns. '' Appearance ''I am a living shadow, and I will always be right behind you. Hide if you please, I love games. '' Phasmid is very skinny for his age, due to the fact that he eats meat instead of fruit and his body can't create enough nutirents from it. His limbs appear wiry, with some gaunt features of his bones sticking out. He has a sleek build that makes it easy for him to slip in and out from place to place. His arms and legs are composed of tight and quick muscles that help him spring quietly upon his enemies, making him have a natural talent for fighting. His tail has the regular look of a Silkwing, but seems almost whip thin at the end like an Icewing. His most unusual scale color is pure jet black, though his spines on his back are a pale green. Phasmid's eyes are described as "alluring and full of malice" and are bright yellow with only a small snakelike pupil. His face is somewhat gaunt looking and his snout has a more elegant curve at the end. Phasmid's ear appear larger then normal, and help him pick up sounds few can hear. His antennae's are thin compared to his bulky, curved horns. Phasmid always seems to have a toothy grin on his face, what is he hiding behind it? Fear? Anger? Regret? Nobody has been able to tell for a long time. Down by his neck he carries a small pouch made of gazelle hide, in which he never takes off and keeps it with him at all times. No one knows what's in it, but it's extremely significant to Phasmid. His wings are like his ears, in which they are slightly larger than a normal Silkwing's. They closely replicate the same color of his scales, but are not all completely black. A few inches lower than the tip of his front wings is a orange dot that is about the size of a dragon's fist. On his second pair of wings, there is a small line of mint green spots that are almost invisible to the naked eye of a dragon. Phasmid has a strange set of sharp claws on his front talons, as a result of him sharpening them everyday on heavy rocks. Personality "''When I see my target, I sing and laugh. It's fun to toy with the enemy, the same way a cat plays with a mouse." When Phasmid was mostly timid and shy when he was young. He was some what of an independent type, having known to be fidgety and awkward around strangers. Quirks * Phasmid loves to make poetry and rhymes about himself * He finds monkey's rather amusing to play with * He enjoys swimming * Phasmid has a sweet tooth, even though he eats meat Backstory Phasmid was born in 5003 AS, and was raised in Vinegaroon Hive for most of his life. His two parents lived in a small house at the top level of the Hive. They were the Queen's top botanists, and would study plants under strict orders from her. When Phasmid had hatched, his parents were overjoyed to have a dragonet of their own. They acknowledged Phasmid was a rich mahogany brown color with small spots of mint green scattered across his scales. After a few minutes of small arguing, they decided that they would name him Phasmid. After the insect Phasmida, or also known as the walking stick. Phasmid was raised as a normal dragonet, and was adored by his parents. He would often love to curl up in their bed and hear the stories of their past adventures together. Even though Phasmid wasn't aloud to partake in any of the experiments, his parents let him measure fluids and watch them tamper with plants. This was how he grew a liking in botany and insects for himself, so he began going to the library everyday for about a year. At this particular age, Phasmid was very shy and insicure, making it hard for him to find any friends. Until one day, at the library Phasmid was in his usual corner. Reading a book called ''Dangers of The Poison Jungle, ''this was his third time reading it. It always fascinated him how such hostile plants could live without sunlight or water, but small insects instead. He was in a really good chapter about the life cycle of Dragon traps, when a small shadow had loomed over the worn pages of the book. Phasmid slowly looked up, his face was slightly ajar from confusion. It was another Silkwing, about his age. Her scales were snowy white with a faint yellow tint to them, and several golden scales overlapped. She smiled softly at him, her faded periwinkle eyes giving off a friendly glow. "Excuse me, may I borrow that book?" She said in a quiet voice, tapping a talon lightly at the cover. "S-sure." He has answered, gently placing the book in her talons. And that is where their friendship had begun. Phasmid came the very next at the library, and he saw the same Silkwing. She waved at him, holding the book firmly in a leather pouch. "Here, my name's Ivory by the way. But you could probably tell by the scales" She said, and they both giggled until the Librarian told them to hush. "My name's Phasmid." He replied, with a warm smile. Ivory looked up at the scolding Librarian, and obediently nodded her head. "We should get out of here." She whispered to him, so they went to a small park. The fountains almost seemed to greet them with churns and burbles of water. Together on a small wooden bench, they read the book. Phasmid had felt so happy that day, he had finally made a friend. But then everything changed, it started on his second hatching day. His Pipevine had announced that he was going to school the next morning. And suddenly, Phasmid's world was changing rapidly. For the next year Phasmid payed close attention to the teachers and his parent were proud of his wonderful grades. Most of all, he got to sit and talk to Ivory. Which made him stop complaining about school so much. One night he came home to the noise of his parents arguing, and he was confused. They had never shouted or cursed at each other before, he grew more and more scared. But he tried to listen in on their conversation. What he heard was shocking, but his tail was twitching with excitment. His parents were going to the Poison Jungle. HIS PARENTS. Phasmid was tempted to go running straight inside the house to hug them, though he remained silent outside. "It's just too dangerous." His father had replied in a concerned tone. "But it's for the Queen, if we say no what could happen to us? I don't want to find out." Ringlet said softly, with a note of frustration in her voice. Phasmid decided now was the right time to stop, so he opened the door with a loud creak. Hoping to grab his parents attention, in this case, it worked. They grew silent and greeted him as they usually did. And soon Phasmid was tucked away in bed, dreaming about mangoes layered in honey. When he had awoke his parents were gone, except for a small note placed at the counter. He went to school for the next few weeks, but his parents never returned.He had sent letter after letter to Wasp about sending a rescue party, but they had never replied back. Phasmid was worried, so he told his problem to Ivory. Ivory promised that he could stay at her house while his parents were gone, and it seemed he grew to be very affectionate for her. After a month and no sign of his parents return, Phasmid started packing his things. He was going to find them, no matter what would happen. It was around midnight before Phasmid started packing. He was four at the time, and was anxious to start his journey. He had slowly crept past Ivory's bedroom, and opened the window that lead to the darkened street of Vinegaroon Hive. He froze as he heard a soft crack, and slowly turned around. "What are you doing?" Ivory asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He looked down, forcing the truth. "I'm leaving, I have to find my parents. Please don't come with me. And if I don't return..." He gave Ivory a small kiss, and she brushed her wings with his. She nodded, and gave him the leather case that she had worn. So long ago. After a few moments Phasmid had crossed the empty street of the Hive and drifted with the winds outside. Phasmid had made it to the thick jungle by daybreak, and gaped in awe at the place he had studied his whole life. He searched frantically from tree to tree, carefully avoiding poisonous plants and animal. Until finally, as what it would seem like hours. Phasmid spotted something in the distance, it was Pipevine and Ringlet. He flew over to the crippled bodies, in horror. Pipevine was still breathing, but his chest rattled in the process. His eyes were black, all black. The usual bright green of his father's eyes were gone, left with an almost lifeless look. "Son." He answered weakly, raising his talon shakily. They were also stained an inky black in some area's of his scales. "Go, before it's too late." Those were his last words, before he died in Phasmid's small arms. Phasmid was knocked out after that, and his mind was filled with darkness. He didn't know who did it or why, but when he woke up he was in the tall plains of the savanna. He didn't go back for his parents, there was no use for them now. So he went back to Vinegaroon Hive, but he was treated with gasps and stares. He went straight home and rushed to the mirror. He touched his face lightly with his talons, his jet, black talons. His whole face was black, except for his eyes. He inspected his tail and wingbuds, all of them an eerie black. After that, Ivory's parents refused to house a "freak of nature" at their home. So he moved back to his now rundown house, trying to fend for himself. For about two years Phasmid was insulted and pushed at school for his unusual color. Ivory wouldn't even look at him, and he constantly felt alone. He had to sell the apartment just to get food,in which he now prefered meat instead of fruit. He worked as a low servant, . He spent less and less time on his botany books and began studying poetry. He felt a constant pain throbbing through his veins, and almost every night he had nightmares about himself. Finally his metamorphisis arrived, and Phasmid was overjoyed. He dreamed of his beautiful wings stirring delicatley in the breeze. Phasmid could hardly sleep before his day arrived. But as he just started to close his eyes. There was a knock at his window. His eyes went wide as he peered through the glass. It was Ivory. Phasmid quickly let her in, and slammed the window shut. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly but stern. She cast a shameful look at his face, her eyes welling up with tears. "I-I'm so sorry Phasmid, my parents. They wouldn't even let me look at you." She said as tears streamed down her cheek. Phasmid tightly hugged her, and Ivory hugged back. "I'll try to be at your metamorphisis." She replied between sniffles, leaping out of the small window. For about three days Phasmid was stuck in a dreamless sleep, his last memory seeing Ivory smiling at him. He truly loved her with all his heart. By the time he had came out of his cocoon, it was early morning. With only a few Hivewing guards sleeping by the exit. He smiled proudly and glanced back at his wings. And his smile turned into a gasp. His wings were an ugly black. The same black he had lived with for two years. For a year Hivewings and Silkwings alike made fun of him, and Phasmid grew more bitter over time. He finally snapped when a Hivewing was bullying him while he walked home. "You going to be alone forever aren't you? Freak." Phasmid had tried to get out of the way, but the Hivewing pushed him to the ground. "Where are you going? Back to your cave where you came from?" He said with a sneer, slithering closer to him. Finally, Phasmid had enough, and with a howl of hatred he slashed the Hivewing's throat. But it wasn't the Hivewing that fell to the ground, it was Ivory. She had been watching from afar, and had guessed what Phasmid was about to do. So at the last second, she tried to defend the Hivewing. But it was already too late, her perfect scales were smothered in blood. After realizing he killed his one true love, Phasmid fled from the Hive. He settled near Beetle Lake, and lived there for about another year. All the while he grew insane and mentally unstable, blaming most of his problems on Hivewings. His deep hatred for them began to swell after the death of Ivory, so he vowed to destroy every last Hivewing off the face of the continent. As he trained for months, he realized his silk was...different. It was thick and more sticky with an odd green tint to it, and that's when Phasmid began using his silk as a weapon. He trained for two months in solitude, getting stronger and more skilled every day. The feared assassin is keeping his promise, and he's ready to kill. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Assassin)